dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Landkreuzer D 2000 Ungetüm (Universe L-137)
Introduction The Laundkreuzer D 2000 Ungetum is one of the deadliest tanks ever built in the history of mankind. Equipped with more than 200 weapons on its arsenal, it has became a feared weapon used in the war against the heavenly dragons and also Fallen Angels, Devils, and Angels. Description During the Vali incident, the humans were beginning to strategize as to how to get rid of these new planetary threats that have inhabited the Earth. The solution came from a defunct Nazi design, known as the Laundkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte. They designed the tank anyways, with massive improvements to the Armour and weapons, making sure to overkill extraterrestrial threats. Weapons and Armourments - Explosive Howitzers: This Tank is fitted with 60m high nuclear explosive penetrate shells on Howitzers, fitted on each corner of the tank. It can fire at 1,680 meters per second and can penetrate think armor, or hurt anyone with Island to Continent Durability. On top of that, they serve well as anti-air turrets against aerial attacks. - Exhaust Afterburner: The tank is fitted with extremely leaded fuel, capable of achieving speeds up towards 1,000 km/hr. Not only that, it is fitted with a heat resistant afterburner that raises the maximum speed threshold by 30%. - Nuclear-Powered Engine: This tank is powered by the nuclear power plants within, 3 stations inside each sector producing massive amounts of power, yet the same size as that of a small room. They are fitted with the best uranium reactors and power generators to provide enough power to light up the entire Golden Horseshoe of Canada and the USA for 50 days. --> Sterling Engines: In times where Nuclear fuel becomes unavaliable, the solution is 10 sterling engines. Since the combustion of these engines equal the same output as the Nuclear Powered engines, gives the tank more resilliance against power stoppers. - Vulcan cannon: This modified version of the M61 Vulcan is a thermodynamic driven, six-barrel, air-cooled, electrically fired Gatling-style rotary cannon which fires 20 mm rounds at an extremely high rate (typically 6,000 rounds per minute). These guns are located within the front and exterior sides of this tank. The Vulcan cannons are capable of shredding large tanks than itself and penetrate those with City to Mountain Level Durability. - Heavy Duty Laser: This tank is outfitted with the strongest Class 4 lasers ever known to man. This laser is propelled with 4 thermodynamic engines necessary to power the laser, which in turn, is capable of slicing off any element down to the atomic level. This is 10x comparable to the ATHENA laser. - EMP Blaster: Located within the top base of this tank, lies the charger for setting off an EMP blast. The EMP is strong enough to disrupt electrical signals, including biological ones like neurons, immobilizing them from the battle. - SONAR/RADAR dual tracking system: The Tank is fitted with a SONAR/RADAR tracking system that uses both results to achieve the destination of its targets. The tracking is very accurate, can detect enemies from a 1,000 km radius, and achieve a 99.8% on accuracy - Tsar Bomba missiles: When in need of ranged attacks, the Tank can unleash an arsenal of the originally planned Tsar Bomba, 200 megatons worth of energy. These bombs are capable of annihilating an entire countries worth of space, completely eradicating it, and dumped with massive radiation. --> Heat-Seeking Missiles: Another trait of the missiles, is the ability to deploy heat-seeking missiles that will hit its mammal-like targets. The missiles can detect even the slightest amount of body heat that even takes on the shape of a human, and destroy it with the Tsar Bomba missile. - The Biggest Railguns: On top of the main fire turret fitted with two large cannons, is the tank's most devastating weapon to date: The Railgun. Solving for the regular problems that normal railguns have by introducing a rare metal that can stop the rails from breaking each other apart while being antiferromagnetic, and a chromium-like alloy within to only use one rail to halve the energy intake, to produce the same devastating damage. These shots are fitted with a mix of a titanium-iron alloy that causes massive damage towards its unlucky targets obliterating upon impact. This large gun is capable of unleashing a force so concentrated, it can rip apart the molecular bonds of its enemies that have 5-A durability. The range of this devastating railgun is 5,000 --> The Missile Star: Another upgraded version of the Railgun, by converting the rail and rotating it to the speed of sound, it can generate a devastating electrical whirlwind. These are borne of the electromagnetic winds drawn unto the revolution of the singular rail, as well as a coil of wires generated from inside the barrel, compressed and intertwined stratification of wind become a virtual dislocation of the space-time it shoots from, annihilating any who would stand in opposition. This is stronger and more easily achievable than the weapon Ea. --> --> North Tsar Bravo: The final upgraded version of the Missile Star, is the Tank's ability to shoot antimatter from its massive cannon. The Antimatter is basically an electron and its protons, as well as its neutrons, reverse electrically charged. The antimatter can cause a massive destruction, ranging from a supervolcano from the Toba Catastrophe, to literally wiping out entire Europe and Asian continents combined. - Carbon Fiber Nanotube tri-weave Titanium alloy armor: This tank is patted with a 10 meter thick of this alloy, surrounding the main body, up until the tanks main turret. This armor is capable of withstanding heat friction, as well as head-on attacks from even the Landkreuzer P 1000 Ratte. What makes it all even more devastating, is that the tank's own weapons cannot penetrate this armor, as this alloy can absorb the impact of the projectile, acting as a thermodynamic conductor, towards its engines. This is capable of withstanding attacks that would normally destroy planets. - 200 Automatic Machine Guns: At every corner and on top of the tank, is fitted with multiple machine gun rounds. These rounds, despite their origin of Machine guns, can refill their shots in a second's mainframe. On top of that, it can hit targets guaranteed to go at subsonic speed, either fitting with hollow point bullets, or full metal jackets. - VX Missiles: When facing a large human population, this tank can deploy special nerve agents containing the VX chemical. This, in turn, literally depletes the entire human population of its target, covering 100 km of a radius. This VX chemical has been genetically modified to even attack the body's immune system, as well as the DNA responsible for regeneration. No known human, even superhuman ones, can counter this extremely dangerous neurotoxin. Trivia * The tank is based off from the Landkreuzer design from the Nazis from WWII * This tank serves as humanities' fighting chance against the Three Factions. It has come equipped with some of the deadliest weapons in mankind's history, and anti-matter ammo that can wipe out half a continent the size of Asia. To add overkill, it comes equipped with strong neurotoxins, and necrotic ammunition.